1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparel belts and in particular to an apparel belt with a concealed pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belts having concealed pockets for concealing money or small valuable objects are known in the patented prior art. Certain of these patents teach separate pockets sewed to the inner side of a belt, thus are expensive to manufacture and may create bulges and discomfort. Another type utilizes space between inner and outer plies, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,886 issued to Nordstrom. In that type, an additional ply over the normal double ply is required, and ready access to the pocket is not provided. In the patent issued to Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,498, a pocket is shown between the plies, with access provided through an opening in the outer ply. However the pocket is concealed only if the free end of the belt covers the aperture, which requires proper sizing. Moreover articles are retained only by friction fit in the pocket, thus may fall from the pocket when the belt is loosened or removed.